


Emancipation

by Moonlit_Fics



Series: Stones and Pebbles [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: “This is all very against the Geneva conventions, you know.” Stone muttered, tilting his head towards the woman questioning him.“Your loyalty is admirable, Stone, but the doctor is gone. There’s no reason to keep letting yourself be hurt.”After the doctor disappears, the government needs information. Information they think Stone has and won’t give them. So naturally, they threaten what’s most important to him.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Stones and Pebbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Emancipation

“This is all very against the Geneva conventions, you know.” Stone muttered, tilting his head towards the woman questioning him.

“Your loyalty is admirable, Stone, but the doctor is gone. There’s no reason to keep letting yourself be hurt.” The woman in front of him muttered, not for the first time. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“You think a little sleep deprivation and a bit of walling hurts that bad? Miss, because of who I worked for and what I knew of the government, I’m trained to withstand this type of thing. Even if I wasn’t, the Doctor was a paranoid man and I didn’t have access to a single thing you’ve asked about” He explained. He was a bit offended, even, that they’d think him this easy. The woman still looked unimpressed, but sighed. 

“You’re a great agent and asset to this country, and we’d like to keep you, but you need to tell us what we need to know. After that you can just forget he ever existed. We’d rather not break you unless it’s necessary,” she stated, then paused thoughtfully. “I don’t think we’ll need to put you in the white room anytime soon though, Aban. I have a feeling you’ll crack soon”

He snorted, wiping away the blood that came out of his nose. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. As I said, I’m trained for this.” He reminded her, and she didn’t respond. She simply shot him a knowing look and left him to be shoved into a small box for the next few hours.

———

Stone could tell they were getting more frustrated about ten weeks into his incarceration, even if they were trying to hide it. Sure, it normally took longer to extract information from unwilling people, but Stone worked for them. He should’ve offered up the information with no fight, but he remained tight-lipped no matter what they threw at him. But of course, everyone has their weaknesses.

Stone was exhausted, the type of exhaustion that settles in your bones and aches terribly. At least he assumed that was what was causing the ache, but he couldn’t tell. He didn’t bother looking up when the agent that was interrogating him walked back in and loomed over him. 

“It’s been 70 days, Stone. You can’t do this forever, and we don’t want to hurt anyone else for this information. Stop being stubborn.” She snapped, forcing a bubble of laughter out of Stone’s throat. 

“Hurt someone else for the information? I’m the only person he talked to and even I don’t know it, who else would?”

“You misunderstand,” she responded plainly. “We wouldn’t be getting the information from them. We’d have to hurt her to get the information from you.” 

“You couldn’t mean-“

“Nikole, yes.”

Dread formed a pit in Stones chest. She’d been an at-home birth, she’d started homeschooling this year to be off school records, she was practically nonexistent as far as anyone should know. All of that to avoid a situation like this one. 

“She’s at the facility and being taken care of, but I’d hate for that to change” 

He felt as if the air had been forcefully knocked from his lungs more efficiently than anyone in this facility had managed up to this point. How could they do this? How could they threaten a child? What kind of father was he, unable to protect her? 

“Please, please I don’t know anything, you can’t hurt her she’s just a child. I’ve given you any information I have you can’t touch her” he argued, almost collapsing in on himself. It took everything in him to not lunge forward and attempt to rip this woman’s throat open with his teeth for threatening his daughter, but he didn’t want to aggravate them anymore than he already was. He’d likely have tried if he didn’t know his daughter could suffer for it.

The government using empty threats of hurting children to get their parents to talk was nothing new, he was aware. He also knew, however, the government wanted what Robotnik had squirreled away in that lab of his, and would likely hurt a child if it meant there was even the smallest chance of getting their hands on the doctors creations. The idea made him sick. 

“I love her more than life itself. I really don’t know anything more, the doctor was very secretive and didn’t even like me much. Please just leave her alone” the agent begged. 

The woman didn’t say a word. 

——-

The loud noises outside got Stones attention first. Loud bangs and gunshots rang through the hall, and Stone curled himself farther into the corner. He winced at the sound of the door being slammed open, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Stone! There you are. Arms out, let me get the shackles” he heard a familiar voice say, and his head shot up. 

“Doctor!” He grinned, holding his arms out. Robotnik made quick work of his cuffs, pulling Stone to his feet. He stumbled unsteadily, not having walked in weeks. Finally he could go back home. Back to...

He froze.

“Where is she? Where’s Nikole? They said she was in the building. We’re they lying? I can’t leave without her if she’s here” Stone stammered, feeling panic rise in his chest. Robotnik cursed quietly, shaking his head. He pulled a gun nonchalantly off a guard in the hallway, handing it to Stone.

“Listen to me, because this won’t work unless you trust me completely. You’re emaciated and sick and you’re going to slow us down and put her in more danger. What you’re going to do is follow the bodies, you’ll find a black car with a red rim around the license plate. That’s my vehicle. Stay there and if she’s here, we’ll be down soon. Don’t die, I’d rather not explain that to her”

Stone wanted to argue, he wanted his little girl. Before he could argue, though, he paused. He trusted Robotnik with his life, and the only higher amount of trust he could offer was to trust someone with his daughters life. Could he do that? He didn’t have a choice. He nodded shakily, turning away and beginning to follow the red trail of bodies and blood back out the way Robotnik came.

———-

Every room in this level of this god forsaken building looked exactly the same, and it drove the doctor insane. He must’ve made it through at least twenty rooms before he finally found Nikki, a little skinnier than usual with a small cut on her cheek, but all in all she looked healthy. She froze in fear when she saw him, fear that quickly dissipated when she took in his face.

“Mr Robot you came! I knew you’d come back!” She cried, tears starting to stream from her eyes. It was sweet, but they didn’t have time for a reunion, so Robotnik simply picked her up and ran, holding her tightly to him. 

“You’re getting out of here, but you gotta be quiet and hold on.” He trips her, using his hand to press her face into his shoulder. The halls he’d been through already were a massacre, and he wasn’t too keen on exposing her to that. He was sure Stone wouldn’t appreciate it either. 

Once they were on the first floor, Robotnik slipped into an empty office, locking the door behind them. It wasn’t too much safer than a door, but the windows were absolutely a better choice, not to mention slightly closer to the car with the tinted windows he ‘borrowed’ from another agent and switched the plates on. 

He put Nikole down to fumble with the window, forcing it open and slipping through it. He pulled her through and closed the window to hide their escape point, leading her to the vehicle. He sighed in relief when he saw Stone safely in the back seat, though looking pretty shaken. 

Robotnik loaded Nikole in, and it quickly became apparent why Stone wasn’t up front. He held her tightly, and the doctor greatly doubted he’d let her go anytime soon. Robotnik wordlessly started the car and started towards the lab. There was plenty of time to talk once everyone had calmed down, not a minute before. 

————

It took three hours to get to the lab, and another two before they’d driven it far enough to feel safe enough to stop. By then, Nikki was fast asleep in her fathers lap. He went to move her but was stopped by Robotnik, who scooped her up carefully.

“No, you can barely stand, much less carry a four year old. I’ve got it” he insisted, putting her down and placing his coat over her, which she snuggled into. He turned around, coming face to face with Stone, now standing. 

Before he could say anything Stone’s mouth was against his and his normally reliable mind short circuited. Stone pulled away with a soft smile. 

“You saved her” he muttered with a smile. The agent rubbed his eyes, trying not to let the tears welling up fall.

“I can never repay you enough for that. Never. 

Robotnik paused for an unusual amount of time before his brain caught up.

“It was my pleasure. I’m.... glad you’re both alive” he muttered. Stone smiled wider.

“ I’m glad you’re alive too. Just one question.”

“What is it?”

“What the hell happened to your hair and mustache?”


End file.
